Mockery
by xXBlackBeautyXx
Summary: Kujaku is in some deep trouble and is very unstable. What will happen if she seeks refuge in an asylum as a nurse and faces the dangers in the most deadly asylum in Suna? Very short summary, first story, bear with me!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story that I've put on the computer so bear with me!

Prologue:

January 1, 1960

Kujaku sat the end of the street on the snow covered ground, watching the great clock as it struck midnight and the start of a new year. She knew that she should be getting back to her boyfriend, but something at the pit of her stomach told her to wait a little while longer.

Ignoring her gut, she walked down the alleyways with bums asking for money every now and then, she finally reaches her house, but was oblivious to the red pumps beside the door. Kujaku heard a thump and she hurried for the kitchen knife just in case. While she tiptoed toward her bedroom door, the petite woman heard laughter and the creaking of the bed. Kujaku burst through the door and found a risque dressed woman, who wasn't ashamed that she had her bare breasts in full view. She laughed heartedly at the face that Kujaku made as she was riding her boyfriend.

"Poor dear, what's wrong? Cat caught ya tongue?" the woman said in her sultry tone.

"Come on babe go easy on her she cries...alot." Kujaku's boyfriend responded in a mockery tone.

He always did make fun of her for crying over the silliest things, well he thought they were silly, but can't he accept the fact that she's sensitive? Probably not, he was too tough, she thought that she will be able to become stronger with a tough man, but no her self-esteem is at a all time low. They both started laughing at her, calling her a pussy and a rag doll waiting to be ripped into pieces by the dogs. It's true, all true, it's just the laughter. They kept laughing at her! Pointing and laughing, holding their stomachs from laughing so hard. It's not funny, it's not funny...

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Kujaku screeched as she launched herself toward the two.

Blood splattered the walls like red paint to a blank canvas, all she wanted to do was to get them to stop laughing for eternity, maybe cut their vocal cords out and slice their mouths to keep them from smiling to hide the laughter.

Shaking her head she fled the gory scene and tried not to look suspicious, all she could do was run.

"I didn't do anything...yeah, I didn't see anything. I was out all evening...all I can and will do is lie! Hahaha...just lie my way out of hell...hahaha." Kujaku clutched her black locks and tried to reassure herself that she didn't do anything wrong. She had to hide and lie her way out of the horror she just caused herself. She will have to run for her life.

!BB!

Review? If u want me to continue?


	2. Chapter 2

**BB here, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, even though I wish on stars...XD**

Chapter 1:

Kujaku's POV

4 years later..

"Name?"

"Kujaku Jinsei"

"Age?"

"21"

"Why are you here?"

"Because I want protection. I don't know if that killer will want to kill me too."

"Of course Ms. Jinsei just make sure that your information is correct and you'll be on your way."

I already don't like this chick, she doesn't care about me, she just wants to get rid of me so she can continue to rape men with her eyes. I would love to pluck them out as she screams in agony...no,no. No more dirty thoughts I must get through this in order to keep me safe, from the police or at least the crazy house. I've been in hiding for a while now, I stayed on the streets, sleeping in a homeless shelter once in a while. Or I would sneak into churches and get some food from them and sleep under the pews. Four years I kept this up until I got a phone call from the police while I was in the homeless shelter, telling me that my boyfriend was dead. I didn't really care I just told the police that he kicked me out and I was in a homeless shelter. Good thing too, because of my innocent image, they we're sympathetic and put me in a witness protection program. I guess luck is on my side.

As the young girl stares at me with annoyance in her eyes, I take my time looking over my information

to see if this bitch listened to me correctly: long black hair, emerald eyes, caramel skin, 5 foot 2, 120 pounds. Perfect just perfect, this bitch got lucky, one mistake and she would've seen the not so innocent side of me. God, stop thinking these negative attitudes! Oh well, as long as I get my way nobody gets hurt.

"Everything is correct. Thank you v-very m-much."

_Don't forget to stutter Kujaku, don't ever forget to stutter, make them think you are innocent._

"Good...now you will be moving to Sunagakure and thanks to me and my resources I got you a job and a free apartment!" She said boastfully. Stupid conceited wench, she is just filled with sin! She needs to be punished but no...I should be grateful for her hard work. You never know she might have kids or something but I highly doubt it.

"T-thank y-you, I-I am very g-grateful." I replied, forcing myself to blush and look down at my hands trying to work up tears but I haven't cried, since the incident. Even when the other bums in the shelter would punch and kick me and steal my food and call me 'a piece of shit weakling'. I never cried then I guess I can't ever cry again. So I would just put my head down and have my hair cover my eyes and sniffle a little to be convincing.

"Oh no! Please don't cry! D-don't cry!" I swear this chick does not have a child! She doesn't even know how to console a crying woman!

"Um...here is your information and your plane ticket. Uh...your job description is inside your folder and it tells you where to go for your apartment and your new job. You leave today at 1. I'd advise you to not bring anything you hold dear to you or anything you own besides the clothes on your back. Good luck at that new job and your taxi is waiting for you outside. Goodbye." the chick said in a rush. This is sad, she's in such a rush to kick me out, I wouldn't be surprised that she come up missing in the next hour or got run over by a bus...now that I would laugh at.

As I was rushed out of the building and pushed into the taxi rather harshly by the security guard, I sat in the car and thought about what that chick said: _"Good luck at your new job!". _What the hell is that suppose to mean? Any job can be easy right? I mean the witness protection program is suppose to protect you right? I sure hope this bitch didn't put me in danger or she really will come up missing and found in a pile of her own guts! _Breathe Kujaku breathe! _Sigh, why can't keep my anger in check? I was just this innocent little girl who wouldn't hurt a fly and was a crybaby!

"Oh well, I can be as normal as I can be. Time to start a new life."

!BB!

As I step off the plane, I observe my surroundings: well it was dry and sandy and hot! Well it was a desert after all but very modern. I could see grand halls, casinos, five star hotels, and model agencies. It was very unique and was meant for rich people. I caught a taxi and told the driver the address, the driver really seemed to be on edge about my location of the apartment but I chose to ignore it, he was the driver anyway.

As I was enjoying the comfortable silence, I notice that we were in a whole different scenery from the beautiful golden desert I was looking at before. This place was dark and gloomy, there were homeless people here and there, and prostitutes knocking on the car windows as we drive by. This place is no different from where I was living before. We reached my apartment before I could look more into my surroundings and my new home didn't really look that bad, it was rather decent than my...other home.

The building had four floors and it was the color of sand, it was fairly simple but not bad. I said goodbye to the driver and he immediately drove away. How strange, first a jittery driver, a weird neighborhood, and a nice looking home. Except for the last part everything is strange but as long as I'm safe I don't really care.

"Okay, third floor 1B, sounds easy enough." The whole apartment building was plain really, some pictures of sand, but nothing too fancy. The lights work fine at least and they're not dim like the ones at my old apartment. Anyway, I walked up the stairs to my apartment and I opened the door and found that it was fully furnished. I checked the kitchen cabinets and they were full with different types of food and snacks that can be microwaveable, the fridge was full with water, juice, milk, and other frozen foods. I ran into the hallway and opened the linen closet and it was filled to the brim with fluffy tan colored towels and rags. I ran into the bedroom..._my bedroom_, and it had a flat screen television, a dresser with a mirror, and...a _walk-in closet_! There were drawers with different types of clothing and accessories, even shoes and hang up clothes that should be for what I need to wear in a climate like this. I was so into running around my closet, that I tripped over a stray box.

"Ow! Dammit, what is this?" I rubbed my head and looked at the box, It said in black marker:** work clothes**. I flipped open the box, getting anxious by the second as I ripped through the decorative paper out of the box. "Why would they even fucking bother with the decorative paper in a box, but not decorate my damn house?!"

When I was done with the endless decorative paper, I pulled out a pure white nurse outfit with a white veil*. "What the hell? What kind of shit is this? Oh yeah...this is my new job, I need to read over that folder."

I grabbed my manila folder and looked for my job description. When I finally found it I read over it out loud: "The Suna Mental Institution for the criminally insane...wow long name. The nation's most dangerous mental institute, it is told that the last warden experimented on the chosen patients that were more sane than the others. Then the warden went mad with the experiments and released the patients into the desert around the institute. The warden shot himself in the process...woah creepy. These damn witness protection people! They are suppose to protect people not put them in another dangerous situation! Ugh...oh well, the deed is done. It also says I start tomorrow, grrreeeaaat." I looked at the digital clock and it was already 8 o'clock. I walked into my new closet and picked out gray sweatpants and a black wifebeater and went to take a shower. When I was done drying my hair and put on my pajamas, I hopped in my new plush bed and laid back on the pile of pillows and looked out the window. You can truly see all the stars in the sky and the crescent moon shining through my window, as I watch them twinkle in sky I drift off to sleep, I am indeed grateful... for everything.

!BB!

*veil: it's what nuns wear on their heads but they call it a veil. In case you didn't know that.

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Yay update! not that you guys care anyway...don't worry i'm not upset or anything(hint:sarcasm) T.T I suck don't I? Ugh...ill never give up!

**Chapter 3**

**Normal P.O.V**

**If anybody could describe this place, it would be that the place looked like you could go inside for a second and get killed. The asylum looked old and run down, liked it has been here for years, probably was. It looked gloomy and sad, with dull red bricks and a dingy white rimmed roof. The place should be at least 30 years old and the previous owner didn't give a damn about the place.**

**Kujaku looked around and saw some patients roaming around looking at the sky or playing in the gardens. She thought they looked harmless but looks can be deceiving, this is after all a criminal institution for the insane.**

**As Kujaku reached the stairs to the entrance, she was greeted by a small little girl with blonde hair and big blue eyes, holding a monkshood*flower trying to give it to Kujaku. She was quite a cutie to be in a criminal asylum. _I wonder why she's in here..._Kujaku thought.**

"**Thank you little girl. What's your name?" Kujaku said as she bent to the little girl's level. The little blonde looked almost terrified after Kujaku accepted the flower. As she was about to ask the little girl again, a cold hand rested on her shoulder and it made Kujaku jump a little. She turned and was faced with a grim looking woman that looked like she could pass for a 90 year old. The lady wore a black veil with a white trim at the top of her forehead and a black mourning dress. **

"**I wouldn't get too close to her if I were you." the old lady suggested.**

"**W-why?" Kujaku asked**

"**Well her name is Lillian, but we call her Lily since she likes flowers so much. Such a quiet innocent girl but this young girl has sinned. She cut up a poor little boy into pieces and buried him in the sand box because he teased her. Lily was only 6 years old and that boy was 5 years old, what pity this girl ends up here and has no family."**

"**O-oh my! A pity indeed." Even though Kujaku felt bad for the little girl being stuck in this horrid place and with no family whats so ever. Who wouldn't feel bad for the poor little girl? **

**She watched as the old lady proceeded into the asylum, and went back to the Lily who was staring into space.**

"**Don't you worry Lily, I'll look after while you're in here and I'll try my best to make you happy." Lily looked up at her and Kujaku could have sworn that Lily didn't like the sound of that. But she just ignored it and went into the building to meet the head nun of the asylum.**

**!BB!**

**Well it turned out that the creepy old lady that Kujaku met outside was the head nun of the institute. Her name was Sister Chiyo and she was apparently the one who gave Kujaku a job here. Chiyo sat at her steal desk, looking through her documents to find Kujaku's file, when Kujaku heard a loud buzzing noise that echoed through the halls.**

_Beeeeeeeeeep!_

"**It's just the free time bell deary. It goes off every time for lunch, free time, dinner and play time outside for the youngsters."**

"**Y-youngsters? You mean there are other little kids here too?" _What the hell?_ **

"**Why yes my dear, not everyone is innocent."**

**She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world! Surely some children were innocent enough to not even know what killing is.**

"**Okay, here are your patients that you will be serving you know food, meds, etc. Oh, and please be very careful of the last patient he can be a ghastly thing. Be blessed my child."**

_**Crazy old hag. Give me a job that might even kill me, that bitch!**_

**Kujaku looked through the files of her patients to find their room number and their names.**

"**Let's see: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Lilian Pickett, Madara Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Hidan, Pein, Konan and Gaara Sabaku. Wow this is a lot of Uchihas, they must have killed people together or something. And I am to get their lunch when that monstrosity of a bell rings again. This outta be interesting."**

**Kujaku wanted to go outside to see if her new patient, Lily, was out there, she did say she would keep an eye out for her. And these strange flowers she came out of nowhere handing them to Kujaku and not even looking her in the eye like she was afraid or something. But anyway, Kujaku couldn't go and look for her since she had to fix the patients lunch so it would be ready to go when the bell rang, so Kujaku started looking for the cafeteria.**

**Kujaku walked down the worn down hall, looking down passage ways to see if she could here the sounds of pots and pans. It's been about ten minutes, and the bell is about to ring, so she started to go back to where she came from. Only the halls looked different from when Kujaku last seen them.**

"**I could have sworn I went this way! What happened to the damn halls?" Kujaku whispered fiercely to herself.**

"**You shouldn't been saying such filthy things for a such a beautiful girl like you."**

**Kujaku jumped and spun around to see a tall man with grey hair and round glasses.**

"**W-Well you shouldn't be sneaking around anyway!" Kujaku said pointing a finger at the man. _What's his fuckig deal? Sneaking around stalking people..._**

"**Well I wasn't sneaking around unlike you I know where I'm going."**

"**Whatever, can you point the direction to the kitchen please kind sir?"**

"**Love your sarcasm, sweetheart. It is right down the left hall to your left. The name's Kabuto by the way."**

"**Well thank you _Kabuto. _My name is Kujaku."**

"**Well _Kujaku_, you better hurry you have five minutes till the hungry monsters come and get ya."**

**After that was said, he disappeared to a different hallway. _Great...another creepy ass person to look out for..._**

**Kujaku went the way Kabuto told her to go and got the lunches prepared. When she prepared the patients food, it was the most disgusting thing that she has ever seen. It looked like mushed oatmeal, but it was a greyish color, who could or even would eat this stuff? Oh well, I guess the patients have no choice.**

**!BB!**

_Beeeeeeeep!_

**There goes that horrendous bell, it's time for lunch. The nurses lead the patients to their rooms, some having a hard time getting them to their rooms without sedating one of the patients. Kujaku watches in horror as the buff nurse knocks a little girl out with his fist, **_**Is that really necessary?**_

**He threw the poor girl in her cell and slammed it shut.**

"**That little brat bit me! I'll get that little bitch!" He shouts.**

"**Excuse me sir, but we don't use that kind of language in this sanctuary and I doubt you will lay a finger on that girl." Kujaku whispers to him while glaring. **

**She walks past him giving him a final glare, before going to get the lunches for her patients.**

"**Ok, first up is Naruto in room 23A."**

**As Kujaku reached the room, knocked, and was greeted by a sunshine colored hair, ocean blue eyes, and a bright smile.**

"**Hello there! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, you sure are a pretty thing!"**

"**T-Thank y-you!" Kujaku stutters and forces a blush.**

_**This guy sure is friendly for being in a place like this.**_

**Kujaku went into his room and placed the lunch on the desk and proceeded to leave till Naruto grabs her hand and looks with pleading eyes.**

" **Hey lady, could you **_**please**_** put a word in to the warden to get some ramen? I'm tired of eating that gunky oatmeal shit. I need some real food."**

**Kujaku looks at Naruto and finds that she might like this guy, and she puts her hand to his cheek.**

"**Of course I will Naruto, by the way, the name is Kujaku."**

"**Thanks Kujaku!" He says as she closes his cell door.**

"**Now Sasuke."**

**!BB!**

**Kujaku finished giving lunches to her patients, most of them were quiet and ignored her, except for Hidan. Hidan called her a bitch for giving him a bloody nose from her punching him for looking up her dress. Then called Kujaku a whore for making the uniform hers. Well Kujaku thought the dress was too long so she cut it to mid thigh. She didn't like the stockings so she cut them so stop at her thighs. She unbuttoned the fist button to show a little of her chest but nothing that the nuns would throw holy oil on her for. And she wore soft make-up to make herself look natural. But Hidan still called her a whore so Kujaku took his milk and poored it down his pants before running out the door.**

**Well other than that, Kujaku had one more patient and that was Gaara Sabaku. She was trying to find his room but it was no where to be found.**

"**Where in the world is 66D?" Kujaku shouted.**

"**Well you can try the basement."**

"**Sh-! I mean, cheese and crackers Kabuto! You scared me!"**

"**Well not my fault since you don't check your surroundings." He smirks.**

_**Lying bastard, he knows he's stalking like the creep he is. I outta kill him!**_

**Kabuto lead Kujaku to the door of the basement and told her good luck. **_**The hell?**_

**Kujaku descends down the stairs and it made her nervous since the wooden stairs creak and sounds like nobody has been down there in ages. **

**Kujaku quickly runs down the stairs before the she falls through on of the steps, then she surveys the basement. It was dull and grey, the walls were covered in mold. You could here a leaking pipe in the corner of the basement. Kujaku wanted to go right back up to the surface were it didn't smell like sulfur and feces. **

**She went to the back of the basement and found a door that read: **_**Solitary Confinement.**_** She opened the door and found many doors. It was quiet, too quiet, you could here a pen drop. Kujaku started to doubt that Gaara even lived here.**

_Bang! Bang!_

**!BB!**

**YAY! Finally finished! Now at least be generous and give me a review...pwease? - BB**

***monkshood: a flower that means danger is near**


End file.
